El Shaddoll Millenia
by Fall2Glory
Summary: A broken being can't be easily fixed. They can act normal and seem fixed, but they are still shattered. This is a story about a person who was broken by an accident and will be rebuilt by Shadows made Dolls and will become a Shaddoll of his own.
1. 1st String

**_AN: Okay, I'm officially insane for doing this. I decided to write another story for some reason... okay I actually would like to blame overlord prinny for being the indirect cause of this. Seriously, you made me find a deck I adore. Now before people start freaking out I would like to say somethings. One, all my SYOC stories will continue, I just need more OC's to be sent in for those. As for my Dishonored/Warframe Story, I'm putting that on Hiatus till I remember where I was going with that. That's all, please enjoy and please give me advice to make this better in the future._**

The Shaddoll. A group of monsters who take the deceased and add them to their growing forces. They would take their victims to a cursed prison where they would slowly become soulless, if they aren't already, and perfect for the Shaddoll Core, a living shadow that can become any known attribute.

Majority of the Shaddoll are nothing but shadows in corpses. However, there are an exceptional few who have sentience and can control the lesser shadows. These were the El Shaddoll. They were the most powerful and most complete. Grysta, a once noble knight turned a Doll with wings of fire, burning for all to see. Winda, once two members of the Gusto clans is now Shadow of herself, keeping stronger foes at bay with her age old companion. Wendigo, a master of wind who protects her allies and once a member of the Ritual-Beast clan born from the Gusto. Construct, the main controller of the Shaddoll at one time, before that she was twin knights that became one. Shekhinaga, the current controller of the Shaddoll, made from technology not of the world, and holder of Construct.

These Shadow Dolls stole from many tribes in the surrounding area, such as the Flamvell and the Gusto. Their very core is an unnatural darkness that corrupts what little is left of them. But what would happen, if they took someone already broken and made them into a new Doll. A Shadow Game would be natural to them as they would explore a world unique to them. Duels will be fought, but what will become of the defeated.

A new core was made. Strings were ready. All that was needed was a body.

 **(I've Got No Strings)**

In Domino City there was a small home located not too far from many famous places. It was small and generic to the point of you'd be excused to not think much of it. Even their inhabitants looked normal. Well, the only one of them.

In this home lived a young man who went to the local high school. Or at least, he used to. A few days before now he had called in sick and hasn't returned yet. That was a lie however. He was alone now, so much lost because of an accident involving a white-haired thief and a loss of a happy family and of a deck that would've helped him go to Duelist Kingdom hosted by Maximillion Pegasus.

He still had his star chips, but he was considering giving them to someone else. Maybe someone who was a competent duelist.

This young man was known as Yuu Yoshioka or Yuyu by his friends. He was rather plain looking with normal short black hair as expected if you were to visit Japan. However his eyes while they looked dull and dead were still a violent storm grey. He otherwise was completely average. But yet, completely broken.

He got up from where he was sitting on the floor in his room, which was torn and spartan of anything unique to him. He began walking towards the door to his closest and opened it to grab a small box and opened it. In it was a glove, a card and two star chips. He was about to grab the card to look at it but for a second he thought he saw a shadow from the corner of his eye. When he looked back at the box there was now a new item. A small ball, that felt hard to the touch, but was warm.

He picked it up and the room became dark.

(To Hold Me Down)

For what felt like minutes he just stared at the small ball, before the darkness cleared and he was in a new place. It was a dull wasteland, but the sky seemed to always have at least three shooting stars. They were bright and cast shadows of their own and of his.

He wasn't scared, he believed he just passed out, even when he started sinking into his own shadow he didn't panic. Be thought he'd just wake up. The last of that sky he saw, was a purple star that seemed to look upon him as it moved.

 **(To Make Me Fret)**

A string was all that caught him as he fell. He was lifted towards a giant figure, a Construct of some form. Had he actually known about Shaddoll Monsters, he'd probably recognize El Shaddoll Construct examining him. He felt a tug below him as he felt something grab his leg.

He looked down and was created by some living shadow. He thought it was a nightmare, but never struggled. Despite this however, the shadow surged straight to his head before seemingly melting into his skin. He felt pain, he realized that his wasn't a dream or a nightmare. He screamed for help, but it was too late. It felt as if he was being dissected and put together all at once. Strings were impaling his back and eventually he passed out.

 **(Or Make Me Frown)**

When he awoke again he felt, full for the first time in days. He felt the desire to to go to Duelist Kingdom. But he remembered that he needed a deck. He was about to exit his room, when something seemed to stare at him on a small desk. A deck beside a stray purple string.

He didn't realize it as he grabbed his deck, but his clothes had changed, once being a simple white shirt, grey jacket and blue jeans had become a black shirt with a black jacket with a purple web-like design around the edges. His jeans were now black and done in a similar style.

The deck then spoke into his mind and said a simple phrase the filled him with warmth and hope. "Welcome home, El Shaddoll Millenia"


	2. 2nd String

**_Hello everyone reading this story. A few things I want to get off of my chest. First, there will be a few OC cards, but those will belong to the Shaddoll Archtype and I plan on making them somewhat balanced, I hope that's okay. Second, there will be only ONE Duel Spirit mostly because I want to mostly because I put Duel Monster as a character anyway. Finally, keep an eye out on my profile for a small poll that will hopefully solve an issue that I've been having trouble with._**

Yuu was, for the first time since his family died, excited. He was waiting in line to get on the boat that would take the almost hundreds of duelist to Duelist Kingdom. As he waited he saw a few interesting things. One was some blond guy who was pulled out of line for not having any star chips. Another was some kid who helped him out and gave him one of his. It was strange, but it probably made some strange sense.

'Avoid them' he heard a voice whisper into his ear. When he looked around for the source all he found was a purple string. He must be going crazy.

As he approached the boat and showed his invitation to Duelist Kingdom he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Unknown to him a female figure with green hair was watching him from the boat, but no one seemed to notice her presence.

 **(I Had Strings)**

An hour after the boat left the sun was setting and most of the duelist were getting ready to sleep since in the morning they'd be arriving to the island the tournament was taking place. Yuu however wasn't even in the common area. He was at the back of the boat looking at some cards. They weren't his however, they were in the water and there was only three of them, but he knew what they were. They were the pieces of Exodia.

He could return them, but then someone would have an advantage. He could keep them, but they'd probably mess up his deck. He didn't know what to do until he heard the voice from earlier _'Give them to Construct'._ Now that he was supposedly alone he recognized the voice as female. He spun around to see who said that, but he was surprised when he did. Standing in front of him was a girl with green hair wearing black and purple, but her eyes were dead purple and her elbows and knees looked as if they were part of a doll. It took him a second to recognize her as El Shaddoll Winda.

"W-what?" Yuu stuttered both confused and scared. He never thought he'd see a real life Duel Monster, but here they were now.

 _'I said give them to Construct'_ she replied holding out a card to him.

He hesitated for only a second before grabbing the card. The card began to glow brightly in his hand, as well as the Exodia cards. When the light stopped Winda was gone and in his hand were only two cards. One was a spell card labeled Gift For Construct, the other was a Fusion monster El Shaddoll Incompletia. On Gift For Construct was El Shaddoll Construct holding a small figure in one hand and an Shaddoll Core in the other reaching for the figure. The fusion Monster on the other hand looked like an incomplete Exodia with Shaddoll Cores making up for an arm and leg.

He read the effects of both before he smiled and put the cards in his Deck and his Extra Deck respectively.

 **(But Now I'm Free)**

The sun was rising as he stared out to the ocean. They'd be reaching Duelist Kingdom soon and hopefully he'd see Winda again. He was curious as to why she existed, he had thought that Duel Monsters was nothing more than a game. But after last night he wasn't sure.

As the boat docked to the island and he prepared to disembark he looked through the crowd for Winda but couldn't see her. He swore a few times though that he saw white hair, but brushed it off as nothing.

A man in a suit directed everyone to head towards the castle in the middle of the island. Standing on the Balcony was Maximillion Pegasus and while the crowd mostly felt awe, he felt scared. "Greetings Duelist, I'm sure you all have heard of me, but those not in the know I'm Maximillion Pegasus. Founder and C.E.O of Industrial Illusions. All of you were chosen to participate in this little tournament because you all have skill above an average duelist and those skills will be tested with new rules that were implemented for this little battle royal." he paused for a second as the audience took in that information "Each of you were given two star chips, these are your lifelines. Lose them and you'll no longer be allowed to participate, get ten of them and you can enter the finals if you make it back here. Many of you will fail, but I know at least four of you will make it to my castle. Until then, duel till your heart's content and enjoy your stay at Duelist Kingdom" he finished.

The crowd started to disperse but Yuu felt himself going to the eastern side of the island. He saw a small cave and entered, inside was nothing special aside from a few blank books scattered around the room. He decided that this would be a good place to wait for opponents.

This tournament was about to become more interesting soon.

 **(There Are No Strings On Me)**


	3. 3rd String

**Wooooo! I finished my 3rd Chapter! Anyway, somethings I wanna get out of the way. If this felt rushed, well don't be surprised, I had to write this while I still felt like it. As for the poll, well that ended with one vote for mordern (ish) rules winning so that's why tributes are things already. Now as for what I tried this chapter. This was the first Duel I written so it might not be the best. It was meant to be quick and show Yuu's playstyle against certain Duelist and while it technically isn't a Shadow game, the Duel was worse. I'll go into further detail below. Anyway ENJOY!**

Yuu had waited a few hours after sunset to start exploring the island. No one had came to the cave he was using as a base and despite wanting to wait he felt something pulling him towards the other side of the island. It felt powerful, ferocious but mechanical in nature. Winda had appeared again to start leading him to where this feeling was coming from. It was a clearing with four people.

Two didn't look important as the talked to who he only assumed was their boss, however the other two were definitely distinct. One looked almost like a zombie in the darkness while the other he recognized from a tournament he watched, Bandit Keith.

He could feel something dangerous coming from the American dressed Bandit and Winda wanted to know what it was. 'Challenge him to a duel' Winda told Yuu to do but he didn't feel ready to duel that tough an opponent. "B-but he's more skilled than me" he whispered to her as she giggled and told him 'Oh come on. Just listen to me and you'll win' she told him before he was actually pushed into view.

"Oh looks like someone was spying on us" Keith stated when he saw Yuu come into view. He gulped before bowing and stating "I-I'm sorry I just wanted to duel someone" he lied. "Bandit Keith, I challenge you to a duel" he exclaimed as Keith smiled viciously before asking sarcastically "Why should I duel you? You're obviously new at this and nervous. Just give me your Star Chips now before you embarrass yourself" he taunted as Winda appeared beside Yuu, unseen by the others, and whispered to him. Yuu gulped before saying "Are you scared that you'll lose to another kid" causing Keith to quiver in rage and his lackeys to back away from him. He grunted before saying "Fine, you wanna duel so badly let's duel now" he snapped his fingers as a Battlebox appeared behind him and his lackeys.

Yuu gulped again as he stood on the blue side of the box and Keith stood on the red. As the hologram started up Yuu placed his deck and extra deck in their respective spots before drawing five cards as bandit Keith did the same. "DUEL" and the duel began.

"Alright, I'll go first and end you quickly you brat" Keith began before he drew a card. "I summon Guardian of the Throne room in attack mode" in front of him appeared a brass robot with rockets on its back and tank treads. "Then I'll lay one facedown and end my turn." he finished and Yuu drew a card.

When Yuu was about to set a monster Winda appeared beside him and pointed at a card, Shaddoll Fusion. He nodded before he began "I play the spell card Shaddoll Fusion and fuse Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Dragon in my hand" he then placed the respective cards in the graveyard and in front of him both Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Beast appeared and began to crack and slowly shatter as their Cores started forming a new shape "Beast who destroys nature itself, become one with the dragon corrupted by Darkness! Fusion Summon!" in front of him appeared El Shaddoll Winda riding an Unnamed Shaddoll. "I activate both Shaddoll Dragon and Shaddoll Beast abilities from the graveyard. I destroy your face down card" the face down, Magic Jammer, shattered as strings ripped it apart "and draw 1 card. I now play the equip spell Fusion Weapon and equip it to my Level 5 El Shaddoll Winda and place one facedown. I end my turn"

Keith laughed "Oh man, you had an opening and you didn't attack?" he cackled as he set a monster, switched his other to defense mode and set another card "You may have a powerful monster, but on my next turn that all ends" he sneered as he ended his turn.

Yuu draws a card as Winda looked at him from the field and nodded. He placed one face down "I end my turn" he finished quickly without attacking.

Keith just cackled as he 'drew' a card and smiled a vicious smile. "I guess it's time I destroy that Doll of yours" he sneered "I tribute both of my monsters in order to summon Barrel Dragon!" he exclaimed as a large bipedal machine with 3 gun barrels for heads "Now I activate its ability, if I land 2 heads on 3 coin flips I can destroy one monster on the field" he monologued briefly "You shouldn't of challenged me kid, because of that you'll lose and I can take your Star Chips and beat the shit out of Pegasus-" he was interrupted by Yuu as he smiled an eerie smile and revealed one of his facedowns. "I activate the Quick-Spell, Gift For Construct. This card allows me to take control of one of your monsters, but they can't attack" he stated as Strings attached themselves to Barrel Dragon before dragging it into the card and out emerged a similar monster but it's barrels were replaced with writhing shadows and anything that moved were replaced to look like Doll joints.

Bandit Keith, speechless, silently ended his turn as Yuu drew a card "I summon Shaddoll Hound from my hand" he stated as the Shadow Doll Dog appeared beside Winda. He held up a spell card "Now I activate the Field Spell, Curse of the Shadow Prison" as he stated that the very area began to change as shadows darted around them and the sky was filled with shooting stars. One of the shadows stopped under Keith and he started to sink "W-what's going on!?" he screamed as he saw Yuu's ferocious smile. "Bandit Keith, I attack you with Shaddoll Hound and El Shaddoll Winda" he stated as the two Shaddolls attached strings to Keith and dragged him down quicker "From this moment Bandit you are no longer human and your Barrel Dragon is mine" Yuu stated as Keith disappeared into darkness and the field disappeared.

The spectators looked at him in fear and ran, leaving behind their Star Chips hoping to get away. They did and Yuu already had over 10 chips. He pulled a two cards from his pocket. One looked like Bandit Keith, but his clothes were replaced by Black and Purple clothing and his eyes were dull, the cards name was Shaddoll Bandit. The other looked like the Shaddoll Barrel Dragon, but it's name was changed to El Shaddoll Cannon. He smiled cruelly as Winda appeared behind him and smiled cruelly.

El Shaddoll Millennia had his first victim.

 **Intense? Maybe. Justified? Nope! I just wanted to use Keith and Barrel Dragon to show what Yuu was capable of. What was witnessed wasn't a Shadow game. For those in the know of Duel Terminal, you'd know as Construct started attacking the Life Tree she also converted several monsters into Shaddolls and basically I gave Yuu the power to do the same to those he defeats. He sort of acts as the Dollmaker of this world and I do plan for Duel Terminal to come into play later. Anyway, unlike Shadow games the card Yuu makes can be played and depending on their original level depends on how they appear. Anything above 6 is going to be El Shaddoll Level, anything less is a normal Shaddoll. Also if you hope to see my OC to eventually Duel Bakura, well that's way farther down the line. Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. 4th String

**Wooo! Finally got around to writing this. Sadly it's a shorter chapter but it will start building things up a little and slowly but surely, history is changing. Now a tiny mention I want to make, I started another story involving the Nekroz so please take a look at it since it's also going to be updated less often then this story, but will have longer chapters. Anyway, would any of you want me to write a story that's more focused on Duel Terminal, if so leave a suggestion in the reviews. Anyway I should mention that all of my Yugioh stories (for now) are loosely connected but will eventually cross paths. Anyway lets get on with the show!**

Yuu was surprisingly the first to actually get to the castle at the center of the island. He was expecting to at least see one other duelist on his way there, but no one had appeared. Honestly he was disappointed in this fact.

Once he reached the doors he provided the proof of entry and entered. Inside was honestly what he expected from a castle, lavish and gaudy. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

In front of him on stood Pegasus in all his glory and now that Yuu was closer he could sense a malevolent force coming from him. Winda appeared beside him, a cold smile on her face. 'Ah the first Millennium Item is definitely here' she informed Yuu.

"Ah welcome Yuu-boy!" Pegasus greeted in a way that seemed polite but also came off as arrogant "I'm surprised that anyone got here so quickly, not many people have left this island you know" Pegasus told him in his usual manner.

"Now tell me. How did you get so many Star Chips so quickly?" Pegasus questioned and Yuu simply shrugged.

"Simple, I dueled one guy, defeated him, and his underlings gave me their chips in fear" he answered honestly. He saw no reason to hide it, especially if the duel was monitored.

Pegasus chuckled good naturally "I guess that makes sense. After all, cowards don't deserve to be king" he complemented. "Anyway, since you are the first one here you can have first pick of the rooms" he said before he gestured for one of the men in suits to escort Yuu to where the rooms were.

(Beware, Beware)

Ah hour had passed since that meeting with the 'Creator' of Duel Monsters. Now that he was alone he had a chance to talk to Winda again. "Winda, you said he had a Millenium Item. What is that?" he asked her out loud as she appeared beside him.

 _'Simple. They are the closest things that any human had made that resembles something from our world'_ she explained to him as his face dawned in understanding.

"Having one of those might be useful then" he thought out-loud.

 _'Yes but getting one won't be easy. You'll either have to steal it from it's current owner, win it in a duel or murder the owner' she told him as a small cold smile appeared on her face. 'While we steal Pegasus' since it's his eye, why don't we retrieve it after the tournament. After all, we only came this far to look for potential Shaddolls to make'_ she suggested to him as she looked him in the eye.

"O-okay. B-but how?" he stuttered out, flustered that Winda was looking directly into his eyes.

 _'Simple, we string him up and make him one of us'_ she told him.

Just like that Millennia had a new target and a plan.


End file.
